


Summer Haze

by KatiedidLikeCrazy



Series: The Songbird!Verse [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, Songbird!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiedidLikeCrazy/pseuds/KatiedidLikeCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Darcy spend the summer at his beach house, he catches her singing to herself, and finally persuades her to sing for him. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Haze

The Songbirds Last Flight  
100 theme tasertricks writing challenge  
Prompt #76 – Summer Haze

Darcy learned a lesson that summer, she learned that even if you stay near a beach, sometimes that makes very little difference in terms of how hot and unbearable a day could be. This was unfortunately not only one of those days, but one of those weeks. Miserably hot and not much that could be done about it.  
Thankfully, Loki had an in-ground pool, they could've gone down to the beach, yes, but honestly the sand would have scorched their feet, and Loki was in no mood for pain, even other peoples pain, he was that pissy.  
It also just so happened to be one of the hottest summers on record for the area, and Loki was an absolute bear. A little known fact, that Darcy unfortunately just became aware of, was that Loki hated the heat. Not just hated, but loathed it.  
So there he was, floating in the pool, letting the cool water soak into his overheated bones. Meanwhile, inside the house, Darcy, dressed in a light knee length floral print swing dress, flitted about here and there doing anything to keep herself from being bored out of her mind. In her opinion, the more he was in the poll and away from her, the better. All they had done since they got there was bicker and argue over the most trivial things. They were usually instigated be Loki, who took to taking his heat induced anger out on everyone and everything.  
Somehow she suddenly found herself in Loki's extensive library, yes even in his beach house his library was massive. Looking through the piles of yet to be looked through, organized, and put in their proper places. After some time in silence, Darcy began to think she'd go mad with any more of it, so she looked about her to find a record player, and a small stack of records. Finding one she liked, she cranked the player, placed the record on, placed the needle on the record, and a slow jazzy introduction filled the air.  
Out in the pool, Loki was still floating by, his eyes closed, and a relaxed smile on his handsome face. Until, that is, the sound of a record broke through his peaceful silence, and blared in his ears. Now normally Loki wouldn't mind a bit of music, but this heat and his obscenely touchy temper were not normal. This interruption drove him into a rage, and Loki was not going to stand for this outrage. That little chippy had just broken the last straw.  
Growling, Loki swam to the pools edge, jumped out, grabbed a towel, started patting himself dry, and stalked into the house seething. He stomped through the house hunting, but from room to room he found nothing. Until the music began getting louder and louder as he approached the library. He was about to kick down the door and lay into her for disturbing him, but stopped when he heard singing that was most definitely not form a record, he could tell from the quality of the voice. This was to loud and to clear to be from a recording. With his interest peaked, Loki slowed his pace considerably to a creeping prowl. He walked on the balls of his feet, trying to keep a silent as he could as he slipped through the door unnoticed.  
Darcy's back was turned to him as she sang with music while also focused on organizing his new collection of books. Still moving silently, Loki came to a stop, leaning his back on a shelf, and an amused smile stretched across his face.  
~I do my Sunday dreaming, oh yeah all my Sunday scheming.  
Every minute, every hour, every day  
Oh I'm hoping to discover that certain kind of lover  
Who will show me the way.

My arms need someone to enfold  
Keeping me warm when Monday's and Tuesday's grow cold.  
Love for all my life to have and to hold.

Oh I want a Sunday kind of love.~

As the song came to an end, Darcy took a stack of books in hand, and turned to start setting them on the shelves. Until she saw Loki there leaning against a shelf in the back. Startled she squeaked, and accidentally dropped the books.  
“Loki!” she yelped. “You just love scaring the hell outta me don't you?” she said as she bent down to pick the books back up.  
Loki laughed lightly at her fear, she did look adorable when he startled her. “You know, I was going to burst that door down and scream at you to turn that noise off.”  
“Well forgive me for hating the unbearable silence, you majesty.” she huffed as she turned and began putting the books on the shelves.  
Loki shook his head and chuckled, she was also adorable when he got her all riled up like this, he pushed himself off of the shelf, and casual approached his lady. “But I didn't, did I?” he said as he took her chin in his hand, and turned her face so they looked each other in the eyes. “That was lovely, really it was.”  
“Thank you,” she murmured.  
“Can I finally convince you to sing especially for me?” he asked leading her to the couch on the side.  
“Now why should I sing for you when you been so unbearably horrible this last week?” she asked accusingly.  
“Well, let us just say that your voice has the ability to soothe this savage beast.” he said leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips.  
Darcy breathed in deeply, weighing her options, and deciding if a song can get him to chill out, then she'll sing an entire concert if she had to. Getting up, she went over to the record player, took off the previous record, searched for another, and upon finding one that seemed only too fitting for the occasion she started it up just as before, and sang.  
~Summertime and the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin', and the cotton is high  
Your Daddy's rich and your Mama is good lookin'  
So, hush, little baby don't you cry

One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singin'  
You're gonna spread your wings and take to the sky, take to the sky  
But until that mornin' there's nothin' that can harm you  
With Daddy and Mommy standin' by

She started walking back to the couch, Loki's eyes glued onto her the entire time, he extended his arms, and she sat down in his lap, his arms enfolding her as she continued to sing.

Summertime  
Yes, it's the time, I'm talking about summertime  
And the livin', summer living, and the living is so fine  
Fish are jumpin', and the cotton is high  
Your Daddy's rich, he's rich, your Daddy's filthy rich  
And your Mama, hot Mama, your Mama's so good lookin'  
So, hush, little baby don't you cry

Summertime and the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin', and the cotton is high  
Your Daddy's rich and your Mama is good lookin'  
So, hush, little baby don't you cry~

Upon completing the song, Loki's hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down into a slow and alluring kiss. For her it didn't last long enough as he broke the kiss, and brought his hand to caress her cheek softly. A warm smile stretched across his handsome face.  
“Thank you,” he said softly. “That was simply the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.”  
She chuckled softly, “If this is what my songs reduce you to then I'm going to have to make a habit of this.” her arms encircling his neck, and then pressed her lips to his again.  
“Indeed.” he breathed and she laughed.


End file.
